Waking up in Vegas
by Marce-Marce
Summary: "Al parecer, despertar en Las Vegas era lo peor. La ciudad del pecado no debería tener aquella capilla con un Elvis invitando a las parejas a casarse."


_**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque no soy Jeff ni Mtv. _

_**Advertencias:** Pareja rara al final. _

_**Nota:** Para Stephie que me dice que soy genial. _

* * *

Waking up in Vegas

I

Allison llegó junto a su novio Scott a la ciudad del pecado. Sería su última semana de solteros y decidieron despedirla en Las Vegas, junto a sus amigos que llegarían conforme pasara el día.

El modelito que Allison usaba ese día hacía recordar el traje que Katy Perry usaba en el vídeo de Hot n' Cold. Scott sonreía, mientras su mano se aferraba fuertemente a la cadera de Allison, guiándola hasta la recepción del Caesars Palace. Ambos reían de forma estúpida y se besaban cada vez que la recepcionista bajaba la mirada para tomar los datos de la pareja en su ordenador.

―Todo listo ―anunció la joven de no más de veinte años y cabello rubio cuando estiró la mano para entregarles la llave electrónica de su habitación―. Esperamos que tengan una estadía excelente, señores McCall.

Allison soltó una risotada y Scott aceptó la llave, mirando el pecho de la joven, pasando sus ojos hasta llegar exactamente a su escarapela de identificación.

―Gracias, Erica ―dijo Scott y levantó a Allison, llevándola en sus brazos hasta uno de los tantos ascensores del hotel.

II

Stiles agitaba por quinta vez su camisa. El calor lo golpeaba con fuerza y deseó haberse cortado el cabello como lo usaba en su etapa de preparatoria. Maldijo, miró el taxímetro y al panzón que conducía el vehículo con dirección al Caesars Palace.

―¿No hemos dado ya una vuelta por esta calle? ―preguntó observando al parabrisas y el gordo musitó algo tan bajo que lo hizo desesperarse aún más―. ¿No pensará robarme, cierto?

El hombre no respondió, dio una curva cerrada en el siguiente semáforo y dos minutos después se parqueó frente al Caesars Palace, donde un empleado se acercó al taxi dispuesto a abrirle la puerta.

―Son treinta dólares ―anunció el sujeto, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Stiles que estaba rojo por la rabia que le había tomado al panzón―, señor.

―Ya sabía yo que me iba a robar… ―murmuró sacando su billetera y dejando a la vista algunos billetes de alto valor numérico, lo que hizo que el panzón saboreara los labios con avaricia.

―¿Y la propina? ―preguntó el taxista. Stiles levantó una ceja, soltó una risa falsa y cerró la puerta del taxi para dejarle claro al sujeto que no le pagaría un centavo más por aquel pésimo servicio y robo descarado.

Aunque maldijo, casi en un grito, cuando el empleado dijo que faltaba sacar una de sus maletas, después de que el taxi aceleró.

―Ahora me quedé sin ropa interior.

III

Lydia abrió la puerta de su suite y se encontró con los ojos azules de Peter, que había llegado con su sobrino horas antes al hotel. Se mordió los labios pintados de rojo, recorrió el cuerpo del hombre con la mirada y cerró con fuerza cuando Peter Hale intentó entrar.

―No estoy tan desesperada, Hale ―dijo Lydia y escuchó la risa de Peter al otro lado de la puerta―. ¿Sabes si llegó Stiles?

―Ni idea ―contestó Peter. Lydia juró que sintió como él se recargó en la puerta, dispuesto a seguir la conversación, pero decidió seguir ignorándolo. Tenía la idea en la cabeza que una chica con mucho futuro por delante no debería perder el tiempo en un hombre como él. Sacudió la cabeza, pensó en Stiles, y sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

―Avísame cuando llegue entonces ―dijo y se alejó de la puerta, escuchando la exclamación de Peter. Puedes retirarte.

―¡No soy tu empleado, Lydia!

IV

Erica observó al hombre que se había registrado horas antes salir del ascensor y se mordió los labios, bajando la mirada hacia su ordenador para que no la notara. Veintidós años, soltera, viviendo en la ciudad del pecado y ella no se sentía así: pecadora. Se limitaba a llegar de los suburbios en las mañanas a cumplir su horario de trabajo y salía en las tardes, cuando la ciudad empezaba a iluminarse con los juegos de luces artificiales y neón.

Suspiró, tecleó rápidamente al recibir una nueva orden y redirigió el pedido al servicio. Empezaba a aburrirse de su trabajo, aunque era bien remunerado. Veintidós años y no había vivido nada emocionante. Hasta empezaba a sentir celos de la pareja que había llegado esa mañana. Fantaseó con la mirada que el hombre le dedicó "buscando" su nombre y sonrió sin poder evitar pensar en ese recuerdo.

―¿El señor Stilinski ya se registró? ―preguntó el hombre que se había acercado en silencio y ella levantó su mirada almendra hasta el rostro de él―. S-t…

―Se registró hace una hora ―contestó ella mirando su ordenador―. Habitación 0340. ¿Lo anuncio?

―No, gracias ―contestó el hombre y de reojo observó cómo se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia el pasillo que conducía al bar.

―De nada ―murmuró y buscó con la mirada al joven empleado de la puerta, que entraba para su descanso―. ¿Isaac, saldremos hoy?

―¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó él a la distancia y logró que ella sonriera y se sintiera mejor en su puesto de trabajo.

V

―¡Derek! ―exclamó Allison al encontrarse con él en la barra del bar―. ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Cora decidió venir o prefirió seguir estudiando?

―La segunda opción ―contestó Derek llevando el coctel de color azul a sus labios para beber un trago. Allison miró cada movimiento, ahogando un suspiro cuando pasó la bebida por su garganta―. Llegamos esta mañana. ¿Cómo está Scott?

―Perfectamente descansando arriba ―dijo ella desviando la mirada a un punto entre las botellas del bar―. ¿Peter?

―Fue a buscar a Lydia.

―No se rinde…

―Ni sé para qué vino. Ya es demasiado viejo para pasar el tiempo con un montón de niños…

―Tenemos veintiún años y todos somos consumidores legales ―respondió Allison con una sonrisa en sus labios―. Uno de esos que bebe mi amigo, por favor ―pidió al barman, que asintió y se dedicó a preparar y servirle el trago.

―Aun así ―agregó Derek minutos después, cuando hubo terminado su trago, se levantó de su asiento en la barra y se acercó peligrosamente a Allison―. Son demasiado jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio.

―Lo dices porque te rechacé ―murmuró cuando Derek se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la salida―. Idiota.

VI

Se reunieron en la noche en el casino. Stiles y Lydia se habían dado la mano, y Peter no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Durante los últimos años de adolescencia la había acechado, porque no tenía otra palabra para aquello, y cuando cumplió los dieciocho años pudo estar con ella por primera vez. Pero ahora, tres años después de eso, ella estaba decidida a estar con Stilinski. Ya fuera porque lo quería, o porque era una relación estable, Peter sentía que eran razones estúpidas y que podrían volver a intentar ser los amantes que fueron cuando ella empezó a ser "legal".

―… ¿Peter? ―finalizó Allison mirando extrañada al hombre que le sonrió y abrazó por la cintura, a pesar de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba Scott―. Entonces sí ―continuó ella como si él hubiera escuchado alguna palabra. Se dejó guiar de Allison hasta una de las mesas de blackjack. Peter llevó la mirada al resto del grupo, que había empezado a separarse y volvió con Allison cuando ella lo codeó para llamar su atención.

―Entonces... ―dijo ella mientras recibía mil dólares en fichas―, sigues detrás de Lydia.

―Sí ―contestó sin importancia y tomó una de las fichas―. Pero está decidida a estar con él.

―Ya veo ―dijo Allison mientras movía su mano para pedir cartas―. Deberías buscar otra.

―¿Voluntaria?

―Me casaré en una semana, Peter.

VII

Stiles caminaba por las máquinas traga-monedas mientras observaba con interés la secuencia de los juegos. Dos máquinas atrás habían entregado el premio mayor y una adelante se lo robó. Decidió no apostar; ya lo haría otra noche, así que, buscando a Lydia con la mirada y sin encontrarla, salió del casino hacia el bar del hotel.

Recorrió el vestíbulo del hotel hasta llegar a la discoteca. Lo pensó varios segundos, pero la rubia de la recepción entró corriendo seguida de un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, y lo arrastraron con ellos.

―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó ella con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de Stiles y volvió la mirada a su compañero que los observaba con un gesto divertido―. Espérame donde siempre, Isaac.

―Claro ―respondió él y se alejó de ambos.

Stiles observó a la rubia: estaba totalmente cambiada y la gran sonrisa en su rostro se le hacía demasiado atractiva.

―Se supone que tenemos descuentos aquí, por eso no vamos al MGM, por ejemplo ―se excusó la chica y estiró su mano―. Erica Reyes.

―Stiles Stilinski.

―Es un nombre muy...

―No es mi nombre y ya sé que es raro.

―... Genial. Wow, siempre a la defensiva ―dijo ella sin borrar esa linda sonrisa de sus labios y agitó la mano de Stiles antes de soltarla―. Iré con mi amigo. Au-revoir, Stiles.

VIII

Lydia recorrida con sus ojos la mesa de blackjack con rapidez y hacia cálculos en su mente mientras el encargado de la mesa repartía las cartas con un gesto aburrido. Jugaba de forma alterna. Apostaba a ganar quinientos y perdía doscientos para no levantar sospechas.

Scott, por su parte, se dedicaba a perder todo lo que llevaba esa noche. Lydia le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa y él ingería cuanto licor le ofrecían, por lo que ya estaba muy mareado y listo para ser expulsado del casino.

Salieron juntos. Lydia con dos mil más en su bolso y Scott con una sonrisa estúpida. Lo llevaba apoyado en ella mientras reía de los chistes flojos que él decía, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna gracia. Ambos agradecían al alcohol y a que nadie más los miraba en ese momento.

―Hasta aquí llegamos, Scott ―dijo Lydia soltándolo frente a la suite que él compartía con Allison―. Nos vemos mañana.

―¿Y mi beso? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa coqueta y Lydia lo empujó hacia el interior de la suite―. ¡Hablaba en serio!

―Y yo tomo en serio el que te vas a casar con mi mejor amiga ―respondió ofendida―. Hasta mañana.

IX

Derek caminaba en silencio por la piscina del hotel, mientras era comido por las miradas de las pocas chicas que aún quedaban ahí. La temperatura del desierto había descendido demasiado, pero la oportunidad para exhibirse frente a alguien como Derek era una oportunidad única.

La vio a lo lejos. Cabello oscuro y largo, labios rojos y la mirada pegada en el libro que estaba leyendo mientras bebía lo que parecía un vaso con limonada. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto por su bañador de una pieza de color azul rey y el cabello recogido en una trenza que estaba su hombro. Lo pensó antes de acercarse, una rubia con risa estúpida se acercó a él, pero la fría mirada que Derek le dedicó la obligó a retroceder con nervios y cuando volvió al punto donde la morena estaba, ya no se encontraba.

Regresó sus pasos al vestíbulo dispuesto a volver a su habitación, sin contar que la encontraría en el elevador con una copia de los Sonetos de Shakespeare, al que todavía no le quitaba la mirada.

Pasó saliva, la observó de reojo y ella salió el elevador varios pisos antes que él. Cuando miró al suelo del elevador, encontró un pedazo de papel con un número de habitación y el nombre de la chica.

_Jennifer, 0403._

X

Stiles despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación. Se removió, apretó los parpados e intentó dormir, pero cuando cambió de posición, se encontró con el cuerpo de una mujer a su lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de enfocar, y sobre todo recordar. Había bebido tanto aquella noche que no tenía idea que había pasado ni por qué una mujer estaba recostada en su cama.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer con su mirada, sin moverse para no despertarla… y se fijó que no era pelirroja. Era rubia. No era su Lydia y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. La mujer acomodó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. El azul de ella se encontró con el café de Stiles y un recuerdo atravesó la mente de él en una fracción.

―¿Erica? ―preguntó con la voz media ahogada, y ella se sentó rápidamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas―. ¿Erica Reyes, la recepcionista?

―¿Dónde… Isaac?

―¡¿Hicimos un trío?! ―gritó Stiles levantándose de la cama, sin importarle que no llevaba nada puesto.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Erica evitando mirarlo―. No, pregunté si sabías dónde está…

―No tengo idea ―contestó él y se miró. Ella soltó una risita y se cubrió el rostro con la sabana para ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido.

XI

Scott despertó bocarriba y sin idea de donde se encontraba Allison. No había llegado en toda la noche, pero sospechaba que se había quedado a dormir con Lydia. Seguramente tenían muchas cosas que actualizar y, por experiencia, sabía que ellas dos hablaban demasiado.

Se levantó, tomó un baño rápido y pidió el servicio a la habitación, y en seguida llamó a Lydia para que avisara a Allison que estaba despierto y podía aparecerse cuando quisiera.

―Pero Allison no está conmigo ―dijo Lydia seguido de un bostezo―. ¿Segura que no pasó la noche contigo?

―Estoy seguro ―contestó mientras pasaba la toalla sobre su cabello para secarlo―. ¿Sabes si está con Derek o Stiles?

―No tengo idea. Iré a prepararme para salir a recorrer la ciudad. Me avisas si aparece.

―Gracias…

Salió de la suite media hora después, dispuesto a preguntar el paradero de Allison en la recepción, encontrándose con un hombre de su edad, corpulento y de piel morena en la recepción. Hizo un gesto de decepción, porque esperaba encontrarse con Erica y su hermoso pecho con escarapela, pero decidido, preguntó al hombre, "Boyd", sí sabía dónde se encontraba su futura esposa.

―Salió temprano ―dijo Boyd revisando el ordenador―. No avisó si volvía, pero creo que fue a la pequeña capilla con un hombre…

XII

Allison se recuperaba de la resaca de esa noche, acostada en una cama que no era la suya y con un hombre que no era Scott. Sentía la respiración pesada del hombre a su lado y tenía miedo de mirar y comprobar que era _él_. Y no podía serlo, estaba tan cerca de casarse con Scott, pero al parecer su cuerpo había respondido mejor con ese sujeto.

―No hicimos lo que creo que hicimos ―murmuró él y ella abrió la boca sin emitir algún sonido―. Allison, respóndeme.

―Creo… ―aclaró su garganta en intentó continuar―, creo que sí lo hicimos. Tengo un anillo que no llevaba antes.

―Mierda.

Al parecer, despertar en Las Vegas era lo peor. La ciudad del pecado no debería tener aquella capilla con un Elvis invitando a las parejas a casarse. Y ella no debió ir con Peter Hale y casarse, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía porque no estaba tan ebria como lo estaba él. Podía impedirlo, pero algo muy dentro de ella se lo negó y ahora era la feliz señora de Hale.

―¿Quieres el divorcio? ―preguntó en voz baja y enseguida sintió el peso de Peter sobre su cuerpo. Sonreía y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―respondió él, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mano que no usaba para apoyarse―. ¿Y dejarle la vía libre a McCall o a mi sobrino? No, querida… ahora somos la familia Hale.

―Esto es lo que pasa al despertarte en Las Vegas ―dijo ella antes de reír y besar a Peter.

Después pensaría en que decirle a Scott, a su familia y a sus amigos. Por ahora disfrutaría de su nuevo título, y de los labios y manos expertas de Peter.

Y en este caso, lo que pasa en Las Vegas, no se queda en Las Vegas.


End file.
